


Opposites Attract

by callmealexandra, targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hybristophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmealexandra/pseuds/callmealexandra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	1. Chapter 1

The day was finally over. 7 o' clock rolled around, and Danielle sighed, dragging herself up to her professor's podium to place her test in the growing pile. Getting back to her seat, she placed her psychology textbook into her bag. She anticipated the long walk to her dorm and the long, hot shower she knew she was going to take.

///

She walked inside the room with a sigh, taking in the warm air of the small place. Dropping her bag, she went to find get roommate, Meg She was in the bathroom, curling her long, dark hair.

"Oh, hey, Dani! I didn't hear you come in," She said, looking from the corner of her eye with a wide smile. "Do y'wanna come to this party with me?"

"Can't. I have to study for the second part of this final," Danielle explained.

Meg put down the curler. "Aw, come on! You're the smartest girl I know; you don't need to study! Besides," Meg began to explain. "That cute boy you met last time will be there. What was his name?"

"Sam. His name was Sam, Meg. And I can't, no matter what cute boy is there." Dani gave Meg a wan smile. "You almost done? I need a shower before I start reading about children and the various mental problems they could have," She explained.

"Yeah, just give me one second," Meg said, finishing the last curl.

"How do I look?"

"Hot as Shia LaBeouf."

"You and your sick obsession with Shia," Meg chastised, walking out of the door.

"But he's hot!" Dani yelled, just as the door shut.

Laughing, she stepped into the shower, groaning as the streaming water cascaded down her body. She spent an hour, savoring the shower until the water ran cold. She shut off the water, stepping out and drying herself. Taking note of the humidity in the dorm, Danielle decided to only wear her sports bra and panties to bed.

"Meg won't mind," She muttered to herself as she adjusted her bra strap. She studied until 11 'o clock; this was when she turned on the news as she always did before bed.

"... escaped convict in the Lebanon, Kansas area. Alastair Starkweather was last seen heading west of the prison, in the direction of Lebanon County College. The 42 year old criminal has black, greying hair, with a matching goatee. He has pale, blue eyes and stands at a high stature. Last year, he was convicted with four counts of murder, as well as several counts of breaking and entering." Frightened, Danielle shut the TV off and locked the door before heading to her bed.

///

Danielle woke abruptly, sitting up quickly. She spotted Meg rummaging through one of the dresser drawer, her jacket ' s hood pulled over her head.

"Hey, Meg," Danielle said with a yawn. "How was the party?"

The person whom Dani presumed was Meg stopped cold. So did Danielle. Meg was short, but this person was not. This person stood tall and stiff.

"You're not Meg... Who are you?"

The man turned around. Greying hair. A goatee. Cold, blue eyes. Danielle suddenly felt self conscious. She quickly covered her half-nakedness with the blankets. Alastair put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't turn me in," He said quietly.

Danielle quickly grasped for her phone, but it seemed to be lost in her sheets.

"Get out. I'm giving you one chance; you either leave or I'm calling the cops," Danielle said sternly as she rapidly scratched at the bed, hoping for her hands to touch upon cool metal.

"But you can't."

"And why the hell is that?" Dani asked, nervously.

Alastair grinned and held up her phone. Forgetting Her nakedness, Dani leapt from the bed, jumping to retrieve the phone, but Alastair was extremely tall, and boy, did he use that to his advantage.

"Give it back and I won't scream for help," Danielle said, gritting her teeth as she jumped.

"You don't know what I'll do to you if you do that. And you don't want to know. You know who I am, and you damn right well know what I'm capable of," He threatened, beginning to unlock the phone.

"No, don't!"

Alastair stopped for a moment, before returning to unlocking it. He immediately opened her text messages.

"Sam Winchester, huh?" He asked. "Now what are you doing with a guy like him?"

Danielle blushed as he continued scrolling. A few moments later, a look of horror came across her face.

"Wait, stop!" She began grasping for the phone again.

Alastair's gaze seemed to be transfixed on one particular thing on the screen. He began looking from the phone to Danielle, eyeing up her body. He whistled.

"You really are a piece of work. And I don't mean it in a negative way, either."


	2. Chapter 2

"My roommate will be home soon. What do you want with me?" Danielle asked quietly.

"Then I suppose we should make this quick," Alastair began. "You already know I'm on the run. I need a place to stay for a while."

"No! Hell no. Why would you want to stay in a shitty college dorm anyway?"

"It's not the dorm, Danielle. It's you," the fugitive explained. "You see, I know you. In some other universe, you're mine. You _belong_ to me. I've seen parts of you that no one else has. I know what _makes you tick_."

"You're fucking nuts. You don't know me! Nobody _knows_ me!" She shouted in his face.

"If I didn't know you, how would I know that, when you were seven, you killed your sister. How would I know that you have eight identical scars; two on each hand, two on each ankle?"Alastair said calmly. "How would I know that you're not a virgin?"

Danielle stopped.

"How do you know all of this?" "I told you already, pet, " he started. "You belong to me. Now, are you ready to comply?"

"Where will you stay?" Danielle asked.

"I'll find somewhere. Somewhere your roommate can't see. Now, from what I know, she is coming down the left hallway and she will be here any minute now." Danielle turned towards the door, and when she turned back, Alastair was gone.

"How Cliché," Danielle mumbled, collapsing on her bed. Meg entered the room, giddy and holding a thick piece of paper.

"Dan, look!" She yelled, shoving a piece of paper into her hands.

Danielle sat up, reading the piece of paper to herself.

"A masquerade? And let me guess, you want me to go with you?"

Meg shot her a grin, "Please?" "What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy you dinner for a week," Meg suggested.

"You've got a deal," Danielle said, laughing. 

Suddenly, her expression changed to one of great seriousness. 

"Meg... Which hallway did you come from?" She asked. 

"The left, why?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Meg, I don't even have any jewelry," Danielle sighed, jumping onto her bed.

Meg reached inside her bedside drawer, pulling a small mahogany box out and setting it in front of her.

"Well, where am I supposed to get a mask at? It's eight o' clock on a Sunday night. Everything is closed!"

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!" Meg said excitedly, pulling a small mask from the closet. "It's exactly your size!"

"How did you-" Danielle started to say before being cut off by Meg.

"I took the measurement while you were asleep last week."

"Meg!"

"What?! I was desperate!" Meg shouted.

"Okay, well, creepiness aside," Danielle began to say. "I don't have a dress."

Meg stared at Dani, slowly walking backwards to the closet they shared. Without breaking eye contact, she pulled a dress from inside. The dress was stunning. While the front came about four inches above the knee, the back nearly grazed the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline, but cut to show off a little more cleavage than necessary. The actual dress was a wonderful silvery grey with streaks of black like flames. The back of the dress swooped low to show chiseled back muscles.

"I can't wear this," Danielle confessed.

"What? No, you're wearing this," Meg insisted.

"But it shows so much skin. I don't know if I could pull it off."

"Of course you can! You're wearing this damn dress," Meg said, handing the dress to her.

Danielle took the dress and tried it on. It fit her figure perfectly. It clung to her hips like a desperate lover, and complimented her high cheekbones well. The dress made her black hair blacker and her green eyes greener. Meg slipped a small silver chain around her neck. At the end of it was a bronze pentacle.

"Meg, wasn't this given to you by your mother?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not much of a Wiccan as is. You can wear it for tonight."

Danielle swept her long, curly hair to one side. Her makeup from earlier had lasted and she decided to leave it; besides, the mask would cover everything. Meg was dressed in no time, donning a long dress that was split down the side to show a glimpse of Meg's long, tan legs. The dress itself was blood red with a trace of shimmer on the sheerness on her torso. Sporting a gold necklace and ten inch pumps, she was deemed ready.

 

6:45- The two left their dorm.

6:58- The two made it to the dance

7:06- The two spilt up; Meg ended up dancing with a short, mysterious man with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair.

7:15- Danielle found a partner of her own. He was tall, quick on his feet, and knew what he was doing.

7:25- Danielle and her partner split. Danielle was upset about this, but it was no accident.

7:35- Sirens. Screaming. Pushing. Evacuation.

Danielle felt a strong hand grip her arm and pull her away from the building. It was Meg.

"Dani! Hurry the hell up! We need to leave!" She yelled, releasing her grip on Dani's arm Danielle ran after Meg, and she faintly smelled smoke in the distance.

"What the hell is happening?!"

"Just run!" Meg yelled, guiding Danielle through the throng.

///

The girls arrived home in a threatened state, their hearts pounding in their ears.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on now?" Danielle asked between gasps of breath.

Meg ignored her and turned on the small tv they'd picked up at a thrift store a year ago.

"Three students at Lebanon County College were killed in the brutal fire that seemed to be intentional. The names of these students are Annabeth Milton, Lucy Ferguson, and Marcus Crowley. Eight other students were injured, two of which are in fatal condition. More on this story later."

There was an eerie silence as Danielle remembered Alastair. She quickly stood up, grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"I'll be right back, Meg!" She shouted on her way out. She stormed through the halls, maneuvering out of the way of paramedics, firemen, and police officers. She found him standing on the side of the school building, a cigarette gaging loosely between his lips.

"Alastair!" She yelled quietly.

"Oh, hello, princess. I wasn't aware you'd be joining me on this fine night."

"Cut the shit, Alastair," Dani began. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"But I was with you tonight, my dear," Alastair explained.

"What do you- That was you?"

Alastair took a drag of the cigarette, nodding with a faint "mhm".

"And the fire?"

"That? Not my worst crime, but yes, that was also me," He said.

Danielle stealthily grabbed the thin material of Al's shirt, pulling him down into a rough, demanding kiss. He cupped his calloused hands around her face, deepening the kiss before moving his hands behind her thighs. He quickly lifted her up, and in a moments notice, Danielle wrapped her legs around his waist. Her dress flowed behind her, giving the advantage to Alastair who hastily slid his jeans halfway down and pulled aside Danielle's lacy panties.

He slid his cock inside her with an urgency, as if she were going to leave at any moment. Their moans and groans echoed down the street, yet no one heard them. Danielle whimpered as she neared orgasm, while Alastair was painfully close. They came simultaneously, Danielle's toes curling, Alastair's fingernails digging into the thick muscle of her shoulderblades.

"Oh, god. What did I just do?" Danielle gasped, receiving a small smirk on Alastair's part. "I-I need to go!" She jumped away from Alastair, jogging back to her dorm.

She entered, finding Meg sitting on her bed watching the news reports.

"I'm back," Danielle announced.

"Why are you so sweaty?"


End file.
